paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ninety Hinakos
These are my main meowers I have had a lot of fun and years making them. Bio The Ninety Hinakos are seventy eight immortal pets that appear within different areas of the world. Appearances Logan "Conrail" Hinako: A Goldenrod Calico with a sky blue eye and a dark blue eyepatch in his right eye, don't worry he didn't lose that eye, he just uses it for decoration. He also wears a Midnight Blue Tux with an Orange bowtie. While his PAW Patrol Uniform is a Outer Space colored suit and Jetpack. His PAW Patrol Position is Surveillance Cat. Monty "Archibald" Hinako: An Orange Squid/Dog hybrid with a red beanie cap, a gray torso and light blue Tentacles. His position on the PAW Patrol is Slingshot Pup. His Pup-tag is a Royal Purple Slingshot. Suzan "Susanna" Hinako: An Orange tailed and earred Siamese Cat with a Black bindi on her head, a right leg that is replaced with metal, her top body his magenta while her bottom is violet colored, she has a tan face with a peach like color on near her face and a Blue and Purple colored flower. Her position on the PAW Patrol is Stealth Cat, with her pup-tag being a Tan Ninja Sword. Jacques "Frere" Hinako: Clement "Wet" Hinako: Emma Hinako: Mason "Ranger" Hinako: Jackson "Normandy" Hinako: Maya "Matthews" Hinako: Personalities Character Inspirations Logan * Speedy Cerviche * Sly Cooper * Meowth * Ratchet Monty * Guido Anchovy * Parappa * Benson * Luke Ross Suzan * Sagwa Miao * Polly Ester * Asuka Kazama * Kasumi Voice Actors Logan "Conrail" Hinako: Robbie Daymond (Voice of Sway Sway from Breadwinners) Miyu Irino (Japanese voice of Parappa the Rapper) Micheal Buble (Singing Voice) Darappa "Monty" Hinako: Troy Baker (Voice 1 of The Protagonist from Saints Row 3 and 4, Sunburn and Brock from Skylanders and Arlon and Pyron from Kid Icarus Uprising) Kiroyuki Yoshino (Japanese voice actor) Suzan "Sagwa" Hinako: Hyden Walch (Voice of Viridi from Kid Icarus: Uprising, Penny from Chalkzone, Elsie from Stanley, Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time and Starfire from Teen Titans) Ryoko Shiraishi (Japanese voice actor) Ashley Tisdale (Singing Voice) Jacques: Clement: Emma: Mason "Ranger" Hinako: Jack McBrayer. (Voice of Wander, Fix-It-Felix and Irving) Jackson "Normandy" Hinako: Cooper Barnes (Actor of Captain Man) Maya "Matthews" Hinako: Kyla Rae Kowalewski (Voice of Anais Watterson and Me-Mow) Trivia Logan * He is a black belt in Cat-Rate or Karate. * He is an expert skateboarder. * He has a part time job as a Lounge Singer * He has a MAJOR crush on Zamantha Glendale * He has a fear of snakes, which is ironic since Zamantha has a pet snake called Pedro that he often Pet-Sits * He often has his way of thinking, known as Cat Logic. Monty * He has a crush on Skye's hero: Ace Sorensen * He is a ladies man, but he doesn't really do well in snagging women. * He had dated Adagio Dazzle before she joined D.E.M.I.S.E. * He is afraid of shelters * He also has Automatonophobia, which is the fear of Animatronics, Ventriloquist dummies, and Wax Figures * He has a disorder called Shock-I-Dous Suzan * She was voted 'Most Popular and Prettiest Girl in school" back in her high school days. * She is an expert at all self defense arts, even made up a few news ones too! * She is 1/100 Latin American and 99/100 Japanese. She is also a human in disguise * She has a crush on Damien Maximoff, though most other boys have a crush on her too. * She has a fear of Sea Creatures. * She is actually a human in disguise. Jacques Clement Emma Mason Jackson Maya Gallery Category:Characters in the PAW Patrol game collection